


The Write Way

by exoseok



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Honestly a little meanie >:(, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Yagami Light Being an Asshole, all my thirst accumulated to this, degration, im so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoseok/pseuds/exoseok
Summary: i watched (1) tik tok and in my frantic state for the image to leave my mind i made this instead of sleeping.brb going to therapy
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 430





	The Write Way

You knew you were in for it. Dread loomed over you like a cloud, a downpour upon you wherever you may go. Chains anchored your heart to your stomach and constricted it. Every moment it felt as though they can pull too tight and pop the organ like a balloon. Tears were constantly brimming, ready to penetrate their damn and spill, but you managed to keep them hot at bay in the water lines of your eyes. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Put on a mask and go._ That’s what he always told you to do because should that mask even _crack,_ it would be the last mistake you’ll ever make. 

And that mask was shattered. 

You splashed water onto your face in the bathroom. Nothing but the embodiment of fatigue, of worry, of _lies,_ stared back. God, what have you allowed him to do to you? But, god, you’d do it all again if you had a reset button. Your heart hurt, _ached_ for his approval, his acceptance, even as you gave up on the premise of love. Even as you had to hide in fear that Misa would end your life before he did if she discovered the truth, you would hold true. Why? Because… well… that’s because - 

“Y/N! Hey! Excited to get the weekend started?” Your paralegal smiled, either choosing to ignore your disheveled state or not noticing it at all. “My mom texted me saying she’s hosting a barbeque. Finally excited not to cook my own meals or get take out. How about you?” Your fist tightened. _Mask on._

“Just a regular weekend for me. Just taking a break from most of the work piled on my desk. Well, maybe I’ll actually take some of it home, then I’ll play sudoku.” You shared a laugh with them before they entered the stall, and let your face immediately fall. You were jealous of their life. Of being ignorant of how quick and easy it was to end it, of the texts they must receive on the daily. Your mind raced back to the one that pushed you into this state. 

_Irihaba Hotel. 21:00. Room 2011. We need to talk._

Hotel meetings were for Takada while his own apartment was Misa’s territory. You were just _whatever._ Perks of being involved in his circle for far too long. Held on a leash long enough to run, but not far. Hardly a weapon, you stand in your place unknowing as to why you were kept alive for so long. Useless things are disposed of. Light’s said it _himself._ Any moment whatever reason he kept you alive could change. The ice you walk on was already flooding with water. You dare not even step. 

The hotel was as classy and upscale as they come. Of course. Light’s income as _L_ was handsome. Affording the life he believed he deserved was just a side benefit to every other power that inflated his ego. You tugged your blazer closer to your figure, the badge of any lawyer in Japan who passed their Bar pinned tightly to the collar. _Maybe I can stab myself with it and go to the hospital to avoid this._

Seeing Light was not always an event laden with fear and dread. It was awe-inspiring. Like meeting with your college advisor who always was there to point you in the right direction should you get lost, and leaving you with purpose, _meaning._ That was the power Light inspires in you and every other who follows.

And he was beautiful. That may be the scariest part of all. Should he be alight and raging in anger or dim and cold in cruel and calculating thought, Light was _breathtaking._ Seeing him grow from high school through college and into the man - _god_ \- he is now, your heart ached once more. It hurt. God, it _hurt,_ but it hurt so deliciously. You had to come back for more. 

The elevator opened. Against the marble floor, only your soft steps echoed in the hall. Grand pictures and gold trimming lined the walls. Your reflection slowly breezing past until you reached your standing reflection at room 2011’s door. The gates to hell - _heaven_ \- neither? - itself. Your hand shook every millimeter it rose. 

One knock. 

Two knock. 

Three. 

Brown eyes shined through the crack of the door. A jolt of electricity shot down to your core. _You were well and thoroughly fucked._ Light didn’t even bother to wear his mask, slowly opening the door and allowing you into the silent room. The bang of the door sealed your fate. There you stood near the hotel table, purse set down, hands folded behind your back on top of its wood. You watched him click the lock before turning around. 

He wore a slick black suit and a simple white shirt underneath. His tie lied forgotten on the seat of the chair nearby. The first few buttons of his undershirt remained opened, gifting you with a small peek at his chest. The pants adorned him just as well, giving you a well-defined look at the length of his legs. You quickly averted your gaze upwards. You knew better than to so openly gawk. 

“Sloppy, Y/N.” Light said, hands deep in his pockets.”I would have expected it to be L or even Mochi, but Matsuda? Of all people…” He chuckled. “What did he do to make you crack, Y/N? Did he threaten you? I doubt that. Nothing should scare you more than I do, so… what could it have been? Did he appeal to your guilty side? The side of you that begs yourself to believe them in the name of everything you’ve learned in school?” He began to step closer, _closer,_ until you were backed far into the table. “Or… perhaps, he offered you something far more… _primal.”_ He breathed out the word gently, so his breath ticked your nose. 

“W-what? No!” He smiled. 

“Come now, Y/N! Don’t act so shocked at the notion. You think you hide it well, but you’re itching to satiate the frustrations within you. I see it every time we’ve met for years. I’m surprised your patience has held out this long.” He leaned in to place his hand on the table, trapping you from the left side. “Every time you hope and you _pray_ that it’ll be me that makes your pussy drip, that it’s _me_ who sinks his cock _deep_ inside you, and fucks you just until you just begin to feel that edge of release, but then… _nothing._ The tease, the chase to get that high back. It’s all you think about.” If you weren’t so terrified, you would say it sounded like it’s what _he_ thought about too. 

“T-that’s not true.” Light threw his head back and laughed before pushing off the table with his hand and approaching the hotel desk on the other wall. 

“Sure. Tell yourself whatever lies you need. _I_ know the truth, and I know you’d do anything for that, won’t you?” He pulled the computer chair from under the desk and took a seat. With a single digit, he motioned you closer and _closer_ until your thighs touched his own. It was only a single moment of you standing above him before he roughly spun you and wretched you onto his lap by your hips. Your eyes flew open, heart palpitating. “You’re so intelligent, Y/N, but you allow such carnal desires to distract you.” Light ever so slightly rolled his hips upwards, grinding slowly against your backside. You bit your lip.”See? And you don’t even notice what’s right in front of you.”

The Death Note lied flat, illuminated by the desk lamp. You should feel the accumulation of terror, but Light’s hand tight on your hip and fingers drumming against your thigh kept you from it. His soft laugh blew right against your ear while he laid his head on your shoulder. “Go ahead, open it.” 

“But you said never to-,”

“Listen. To. Me.” You nodded, opening just the front cover. “That’s it, keep going,” he urged softly. Every so often, Light would grind his hips once more, slow and sensual, so you can feel his body drag up every inch of your own. Your breath shuttered. Page after page was filled margin to margin. Light watched the horror etch onto your features in delight. “Just find an open spot. _We just need one._ ” 

“Please, no. Please d-don’t… I promise I’ll never mess up again. N-never. Just…” You winced, and your clenched eyes forced out the tears you’ve been holding back. “Please, I’m begging you.” 

“I know. It really is music to my ears. Now, take the pen.” You glanced at the part of his face you can see over your shoulder. “I won’t ask again. I’ve already been plenty patient with you.” Still, the very blood that flows through you was frozen. “One. _Two.”_ Your hand shot out, breaking the mold. “Ah, good girl. Now,” the hand that was on your hip reached to encapture your own, “write.” A sob. You sobbed. 

“Please, Light. Please, no. I don’t… I don’t want to die. I promise I’ll do anything you ask. I’ll isolate myself ever. Leave Japan. Never see the light of day outside, but please… I don’t want to die yet-ah!” You jumped at the pressure on your backside. Something was there that was _not_ there before. 

“Ah, come on, Y/N. If you’ll do _anything_ I ask, then you’ll do this, won’t you? For me?” He groaned as his hips lifted once more. The friction eliciting mutual groans. Though his hand held your own, he made no move to force it into motion _._ “One. Two. Three. Ah, there we go. No breaks, now. Don’t stop writing.” Your name seemed so short now. Even in your slowest handwriting, fingers entrapped by his own, it was seconds until you were on the last letter. “That’s my good girl,” he purred, taking a moment to rub the back of your hand with his thumb in affection. 

Abruptly, he threw you off of his lap and onto the ground. He stood above, beautiful face illuminated by the same light that lit up your death, one hand holding the notebook, the other slowly palming his erection. “See what you’ve done now? Isn’t this what you wanted?” His smile, sinister and malicious, was wide as you curled in on yourself on the floor. “Awh. Aren’t you going to keep begging me? Or have you given up already? Your pathetic wines were…” he licked the top row of his teeth, “kinda hot.” He glanced at his watch. “Halfway there now.” You frantically crawled towards your bag. Light made no moves to stop you. Simply watching with sadistic interest. “Making a run for your phone? Who will you call in your last ten seconds, hm? _Matsuda?”_ He chuckled. 

“No, please!”

“Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” 

…

… 

Light’s laugh erupted behind you. Despite the tons of relief shed off your shoulders, you were still unnerved. Light held out the notebook and flipped it so you can see your name written with two deep slashes across it. _While I was crawling away…_ Shutting it, he placed it back on the table. “You should see your face.” 

“You’re cruel.” 

“But you love it.” He roughly reached down and yanked you onto your feet, “but we have other business to attend to.” The shove down onto the bed was far rougher than how he picked you up from the ground. Helplessly on your back, you picked yourself up with your elbows. “Strip.” Light dragged the computer chair over and took his throne. He brought his leg to cross over the other and laid his arms to the side. Light’s chin rose and his eyes lowered as they trained on you. “How many times must I treat you like a child? You’re a certified lawyer, Y/N. Have some dignity.” 

You rose, slowly discarding your blazer and following it with your top. Lifting your hips, you shimmied out of your pants. “You’re not done. I can see your panties _soaked_ from all the way over here. Did your brush with death really turn you on _so_ much? How deprived are you? Disgusting.” You glanced out the window. “Eyes on me.” You clenched your teeth so hard you thought they’d break as you removed the last bit of clothing. 

Slowly, he rose from his seat and approached the table once more. From the chair, he grabbed his red tie, the fabric gleaming under the light. He turned back and approached. “Hands behind your back, Y/N.” You obeyed. “Good girl.” He knelt behind you, tying the fabric right around your wrists, hands knuckle to knuckle. 

He returned to standing in front of you, and in a rush of movement, Light lurched forward, fingers locking around your throat and pushing you onto your back. His lips chased after, consuming your own, biting, licking, scouring, _devouring._ His tongue invaded your maw, dominating, overwhelming, _suffocating._ His fingers squeezed your jugular once more, stealing your already strangled breath. He ripped his head back, a dirty string of saliva keeping you connected. 

“Look at you. _Just look at you._ A woman of the law, of _justice,_ completely and utterly at my mercy. You really have no shame, Y/N. Under all those suits and blazers, you are just like every other whore out there. Hungry, desperate for a cock to fill that pussy of yours and - _oh,_ is it begging to be filled.” From his other hand, a lean digit traced the outline of your lower lips, skimming over and briefly flicking your clit. For someone he said was shameless, shame blanketed your existence at the moment, but _fuck._

Fuck. 

The finger sunk itself in you, knuckle deep. Light whistled. “ _Fuck,_ you’re dripping, Y/N. Is this all for me? Tell me.” He abruptly stuck a second digit inside. “ _Tell me_ how long you’ve craved this. Tell me how many nights you’ve gone since we graduated that you yearned for my cock. Tell me how many lonely times you spent touching this pretty little pussy dreaming it was me.” His fingers curled, scissored, twisted, pushed, and pulled. They seemed to control your entire essence, pulling your very soul in and out with every thrust. 

“Every night!” You yelled, arching your back, pulling your body down so you can feel more. “Please more. Give me more. _Please.”_ Still, there was no hurry to his ministrations. At the languid pace, he remained steady. “ _God.”_

“Oh,” he chuckled, taking back his hand from your throat, “like the sound of that. Tell your god, then, just how much you want to cum, Prove to him why you think you deserve it for almost _fucking_ everything up today.” He emphasized his words by curling his fingers inside you. 

“I’ll never - _ah -_ let you down again. You… you’re the best thing the world has ever - _hm! -_ had. You are justice a-and peace and power embodied. A-anyone would die to be where I-I am, in your hands to do a-ah-as you will. Please, I need your cock.” You pulled against your restraints, tensing your muscles to forge wiggle room, but they would not budge. His fingers tapped your chin upwards to meet his eyes. 

“You would die for me.” You nodded vigorously. “You would spend every waking moment thinking of me, in fear, in admiration, in lust.” You nodded once more. Light giggled like a boy who just received a toy. “So, you know your place. Far beneath me. Far _under_ me. That _this_ is a gift from me, your satiation. Your salvation.” All the while, he had nudged the third finger inside. “Fuck, Y/N. You’re still so tight; it’s sucking me in. I don’t think you can even take my cock like this.” 

“I-I can!” He smirked, adding the fourth finger and watching you wince. 

“You think you can handle it?” You nodded. He ripped his fingers away. Throwing his jacket behind him, he unbuttoned his shirt all the way and discarded his pants and underwear, leaving him only in his blown open button-down shirt. His length bounced intimidatingly in front of you. You gripped the sheets, watching it. Your mouth might as well have begun to water. 

“Please,” you piped out. 

“Hm? Can’t hear you, Y/N.” He pumped his cock. 

“Please let me suck your cock.” His eyes glowed menacingly and he leaned back, giving you the opportunity to fall forward. 

“Don’t think about teasing. It will not end well for you.” Light’s breath stuttered as you took into your mouth what you could. “That’s it. Keep going, Y/N. Service your god. _Fuck._ You really were made for this, weren’t you? How does it feel to know that your true self isn’t in a courtroom? It’s here, on your knees, choking on my cock. How can they respect such a depraved whore? A whore who’s only _use_ is to suck me off.” His hand came down into your hair, gripping the locks tightly. “ _Oh_ yeah. Keep fucking _going._ ” He threw his head back and his other hand came to join the other on your head. A second stabilizer. 

Light moved his hips to meet your face. Mouth slack open, you focused on avoiding all contact with your teeth and relaxing your throat as he bottomed out in your throat. “ _This_ is all you are, Y/N. This is all you were made for. _Me, my_ wants, _my_ needs. From the day you stepped foot on earth, this is your fate. A fucktoy for me.” He forced your head back and you inhaled greedily. “On the bed. All fours. Ass. _up.”_ You did as he asked, feeling the dip in the bed near your feet. 

_Slap._ You cried out. Another slap followed quit, ringing out in the room. “Don’t make me gag you, too. You like it. Being used, controlled. Don’t even try to lie to me.” You peeked over your shoulder to watch him slip the condom down his length. He shoved his four fingers back into you, stretching the last of you out before placing the head of his cock at your entrance. You dug your forehead into the bed. He teased the entrance, slipping just the tip in and out. 

“Please, fuck me! Please…” Coming forward, he retook your hair in his hand and _yanked._ At the very same time, he sunk his cock into you.

“Oh _fuck…”_ Relentlessly he pounded, pulling your hair back to expose your neck and biting into the skin. Pistoning, his hips met yours as you began to push back to meet his thrusts. “That’s right. Oh… _that’s right._ ”His forehead pushed into your shoulder blade. “You’re all mine, Y/N. You know that, right? Mine to keep alive, mine to kill, mine to control. Your entire world is in my palm. Never forget who scares you the most.” He picked up his pace. “Shit! That’s it, that’s it. You going to cum, Y/N?”

“Yes!”

“Well, don’t. You don’t get to come a second before I-I do.” He stuttered as your walls began to clench around him. “You take me so well. Heh. Why haven’t we done this earlier, Y/N?” Grabbing the back of your head, he pushed it into the mattress so he can angle himself better to do _deeper,_ harder. “Hold it, Y/N. If you cum, you may as well forget this ever happened.” You clenched, holding back your climax as best you could. “Ah… _ready?”_ Moments after, his seed began to spill. Light arched his back, chasing his high with faster and faster thrusts and choked groans of pleasure. You followed soon after, his name shaping itself into your scream. You fell limp and felt his softening cock slip out of you. The movement continued behind you, but you stayed put, watching the city lights out the window in your daze even as he untied your bonds. 

“Check out is at eleven.” You jolted to see Light dressed behind you, a smile dancing on his lips. He looked as though _nothing_ happened. “Goodbye, Y/N. Let’s do this again sometime.” 


End file.
